Snapdragon
The enigmatic, elusive, and venemous Overlord called Snapdragon rules the Little Asia district of Millennium City. This drug czarina is the second Overlord ever appointed by Mastermind (the first being Black Paladin), which makes her one of the oldest and long-standing arch-villains in Millennium City. Snapdragon's reputation was not made as much by what she does, but by who she is. The residents of Little Asia, which are largely Chinese and Japanese, each offer a plethora of stories when asked about Snapdragon's background. So far, none of these tales have ever been proven, or for that matter, disproved. Origin Snapdragon's background seems to depend entirely on who you ask. The older generation Chinese spin one yard, the older Japanese another; the younger generations provide her a more modern and less fantastical origin, and some people don't believe she exists at all. The Older Chinese Version: There exists in China a long-forgotten village, the Xian Wei Tasu, where women are forbidden to marry unless they can be defeated in unarmed combat by their suitors. Thus, everyone in the village is taught to be a master of kung-fu. A thousand years ago, a stranger appeared in the village seeking the hand of the most beautiful woman there, Fam Ton Wu. As was expected by the village, Fam Ton Wu prepared herself for battle and was soundly defeated. Only then did the stranger reveal that he was a dragon from the Holy Mountain. Together, the dragon and the maiden had a child. This child was Yuzhu Song, who is an immortal half-human and half-dragon. And that is who Snapdragon is. The Older Japanese Version: Once upon a time a beautiful maiden was walking along a riverbank. She fell in and was almost drowned, but was saved at the last minute by a kappa. This kappa had long been watching the woman and had fallen deeply in love with her, so the kappa did not hesitate to act when the woman was in need. As a reward to the kappa for saving her life the maiden made love to it, and nine months later gave birth to a child. This child is half-kappa. And that is who Snapdragon is. The Modern Version: Snapdragon is a mutant, maybe born in Cjhina and maybe not, but certainly of Chinese heritage. When her mutant powers surface it caused a horrible facial deformity that caused her parents to reject her. In order to survive she joined the Jade Fan, then became the leader of it. From there she brought her gang into The Advent, taking the name Snapdragon. Mastermind fell in love with her and named her the Overlord of Little Asia. The Other Version: There's no such person as Snapdragon. She's just a myth that the Jade Fan uses to keep people scared. Most people under the age of 40 agree that the third version of Snapdragon's origin is the closest to the truth. The one thing that all of these origin stories have in common is that Snapdragon is female, and of Chinese descent. Byond those two facts, the truth may never be known. Snapdragon, the Overlord Snapdragon's primary responsibility within Little Asia is the creation and distribution of illegal narcotics. She has built a vast empire on bags, pipes, and pills and has also created a number of specialize drugs such as Gunpowder, White Knight, Opal, and Dragon's Breath. She keeps an eye on other crimes within Little Asia but at the most pays them lip service, focused mainly on her narcotics. Those few individuals whom have actually seen Snapdragon or met her in person, which includes the core founders of Heroes Unlimited, univerally describe her the same way. She is an Asian woman with a fondness for green, wearing a green Chinese outfit embroidered in gold and accentuated with green taffeta and lace. Her face is concealed behind a green veil which many believe hides a severe and horrible facial deformity. Snapdragon is a superb martial artist, a master of the rare art of Gung Fu, the progenitor of over 100 different kung-fu styles. Gung-fu stresses quickness and power and is a form specifically designed to deal with multiple foes. Snapdragon has mastered all of the style's tecniques, attacking aggressively with a variety of hand and foot strikes, pressure point attacks, throws, and various holds. She is also a very skilled gymnast, tight-rope waler, and acrobat. Snapdragon has the ability to spit a variety of toxins out to a range of forty feet. She has been observed to spit acids, neurotoxins, cytotoxins, proteolytic venom, and hemotoxins. In addition she is capable of spitting a thick, mucus-like substance that hardens on impact, running a severe risk of suffocating enemies when she scores a hit to their face. She is also capable of squeezing through extremely narrow openings, as Heroes Unlimited observed when they battled her in a safehouse and she was able to slither in and out of holes as narrow as six inches across. Snapdragon controls the Jade Fan, Darkness Falls' largest crime conglomerate. The Fan runs drugs, enforces Snapdragon's laws, performs assassinations, and is responsible for the disappearance of people whom investigate Jade Fan activities too closely. Category:Overlords